Love is a battlefield
by Love DS
Summary: Sonny comes face to face with the truth of Will and Paul's affair. He turns to the bottle for comfort. Can Will save his marriage and Sonny from self destruction? There is going to be a change in the story because of the preview of Sonny getting stabbed! Bare with me. Rated M for future use, just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters from Days or any other show. Ken Corday owns all these ****characters, the only thing I own is my own crazy mind and my crazy ideas. So I decided to write how I want to see things go down on the show. Reviews is love to me...so please, even if it is not good reviews, I want to read it and understand it and change it...Thank You...**

Sonny and Will were finally in their apartment at the same time with nothing else to do. It was time for Sonny to come clean to Will about their finances and tell him he had lost everything. But before he could even go into details, Arianna had woken up from her nap and Will had received a call from the person Will was interviewing. Little did Sonny know that it was Paul.

Paul asking to meet at his hotel room again to discuss his coming out story, but, Will knew it was a bad idea and said it would be better if they met at the park where they had once met. Paul had agreed and said he would be there in half hour. Sonny was upset with Will for putting his work before them again, but Will had insisted he was only doing it because they needed the money and this was something that could bring a huge payout for the magazine and therefore him.

Sonny had wanted to talk to his husband about their finances and how he had lost everything. He needed his husband to hold him and tell him everything would be ok, but at the moment, his husband was more focused on his own work...more than their marriage. It hurt Sonny. He decided to go back to the club and get his mind off his marriage problems and concentrate on his work. His only means to coming back financially was to work harder at making sure TBD would succeed even more then it did currently.

Sonny was walking thru the park taking his time to think about how to make a comeback. He needed his husbands support, but right now, he also needed to make a few changes in his lifestyle. Living paycheck to paycheck had never occurred to Sonny. He never had to deal with such a problem. He knew his family would be there for him, but he needed...no...wanted to stand up on his own two feet and fight this fight of loss. He needed to reexamine his decisions and where he got lost in the process.

In the mean time, Paul was sitting at his desk waiting for Will. He needed to come clean and to start fresh. He knew he needed to come out. What Will had said, about other kids in his position, had made sense. He was going to call his family tonight and tell them. First he needed to settle a few things with Will. He liked Will, and if Sonny was out of his reach, maybe, just maybe, he could make a fresh start with Will. The thought had brought a smile to his face. He and Will had become close. Will was the only one, that he knew of, that could get him to forget Sonny. He needed to forget Sonny. He knew Sonny loved his husband and would never leave him. One of the many things he had loved about Sonny. Sonny was honest, loyal and always and I mean always the biggest supporter of the ones he loved.

As Paul was sitting there contemplating his 'coming out', he had a smile on his face thinking of how to proceed with Will. Will had seem hesitant when they were together, but now that he was willing to come out, maybe Will would be more accepting of their relationship. He certainly hoped so. He wanted to make it work. If Sonny was out of reach, then Will was the one for him. He had found Will very sweet and somewhat innocent. He was going to try and see if Will was willing to move forward with this. He had to smile again as he thought of their love making. It had been hot. It was nothing like when he was with Sonny. With Will it had been different, but nonetheless, hot and something he wanted to do again and again.

Paul was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even notice that he had company. That was until his company tapped his shoulder and made him jump. He turned around and saw Sonny smirking at Paul's obvious scare. Paul just smirked back and greeted Sonny with a simple hi. Sonny saw a smile on Paul's face and started to wonder what was up with him. So he asked Paul what was going on.

"What's going on, Paul? You look so happy. Got some good news? Did the doctors say they made a mistake and that you can pitch again?" Sonny asked amused, as it had been a long time since he had seen Paul this genuinely happy.

Paul smiled as he watched Sonny smile. It felt good for some reason to see Sonny smile. It had always brought a smile on his face, even when they were together. If Paul had ever lost a game, all he had to do was see Sonny smile and he would be smiling along with him. Sonny had a way of making all problems seem small and insignificant. So Paul just looked down and smiled and then cocked his head up and looked at Sonny who was still smiling and spoke with enthusiasm.

"No! I am not going to ever be able to play baseball again, but I am moving forward in life. It is all because of you."

Before Sonny could answer or interrupt him, he put his hand up to stop Sonny from talking and continued.

"No, Sonny. It's just that I think I am happy for the first time in my life after you left me. I am going to come out, Sonny. And I am doing it in a big way. I am also going to tell my family tonight. To top it all of, I think I may have found the guy I was meant to be with. He is the one who has been helping me with my struggle and he said some things that made me change my mind and do it. I want to come out for him, come out for other players out there who are struggling and most of all come out for myself. When I first saw you I thought you and I could get back together, but after numerous tries, I realized I was just fooling myself and so I let myself feel again. It feels good and it feels right."

Sonny could not believe what he was hearing. He was happy to know that Paul had found someone who he was starting to like for more than a one night stand and to top it all of, he was willing to come out for this new guy. If this guy made Paul this happy, all Sonny could do was be happy for him. All Sonny could do at this point was just smile and wish Paul good luck with his new guy.

But before he got that chance, Paul was greeting his man. He saw Paul walk over to his guy and pull him into a kiss. The new guy seemed to be kind of shy and was backing away. But Paul took that guy by the hand and turned around to introduce him to Sonny. When Sonny saw that the guy that Paul was talking about was none other then his own husband, Will, his world came crashing down on him. Paul was holding Will's hand and was walking towards him. Sonny could not hear or see anything except his world crumbling at his feet. He really had lost everything now.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was pacing the floor outside of the ER at Salem hospital. Adrienne and Lucas had given up trying to make him sit down and take it easy. Will knew he was the reason for Sonny's condition. He could not tell his dad or Sonny's mom. He just couldn't. He had sent Paul away, telling him to give him some space and he would explain everything later. He didn't want to deal with his mistake and Sonny finding out all at once. He had to make sure he could talk to Sonny before his dad or Adrienne could get the chance. He continued pacing till he saw the doctor come out of the room and went over to talk to him.

"Doctor, how is my husband? Is he going to be ok?"

"He is going to be fine. It seems to me that he just had a panic attack. Do you know if he is under pressure of any kind or if he has some stress due to personal or professional reasons?"

Will shook his head, unable to speak at that moment, while his whole week flashed in front of him. Him and Paul making love, his guilt for having cheated and finally Sonny standing there while Paul took his hand and tried to introduce him to Sonny as his new boyfriend.

"Well, then it must be something he is not telling anyone about. His blood pressure is slightly elevated and his heart beat is a little high for someone this young and healthy. We want to keep him here for observations overnight. It is just a precaution. Nothing to worry about. We want to make sure the reason for his BP is controlled and his heart beat is back to normal. It could be a sign of panic attack or something more severe, so we just want to be sure."

Will, Lucas and Adrienne were shocked at the news. Before Will could fully comprehend what the doctor said, Adrienne spoke up.

"Well, I am going to stay the night here. He is my son and I refuse to leave him." Turning to Lucas she said "Lucas, why don't you take Will home as the sitter will want to go home as well. You two take care of Arianna and I will take care of Sonny."

Will got scared thinking he is the cause of Sonny's health problems and so he agreed. He had wanted to be the one to be with his husband, but he knew if Sonny saw him and remembered last night, it would cause him more grief then relief. Adrienne was his mother and so Will knew his husband was in good hands. Right now he had only two concerns, take care of Arianna and have Sonny be taken care of by someone he trusted and needed. And so Lucas and Will headed back home. The car ride was silent, but Will knew his dad was going to ask a million questions and had to decide just how much of his mistake was he willing to share.

He knew his dad needed to know the whole story, and even though he was the one at fault, he could not handle his father thinking any less of him. Right now he needed to believe that his and Sonny's marriage would stay intact. It had to. It absolutely had to. There is no other option. At least not for Will. Now now...not ever.

When they arrived home, Lucas helped Will with feeding Arianna while Will heated up the dinner for the both of them. Will called Adrienne asking if she wanted him to bring some dinner for her, but she refused. She said she had gone to eat something in the cafeteria while the doctors had come to check on Sonny. So the conversation switched to Sonny. Adrienne had mentioned that Sonny refused to talk to anyone and he would not let Adrienne call Will so they could talk. Will knew why Sonny refused and just blew it off saying something like Sonny was probably tired and didn't like hospitals. Adrienne agreed and let that go.

After the dinner was over, Will had given Arianna her bath and let Lucas play with her for a while. He then took her to her room to read to her and spend some much needed quite time before she fell asleep. After she fell asleep, Will put her night light on and turned on the music they always played for her. It was supposed to have soothing effects on infants and toddlers. He then made sure her baby monitor was on and went out. He then went into the kitchen to turn on her monitor for them and then sat down next to Lucas. Ready for answering any questions and ready to listen to any and all lectures he would get. He deserved it. He knew he messed up, and he was going to pay for it. He just hoped that the cost of it was not his marriage.

At the hospital Adrienne saw that Sonny was unusually quite and seemed to be in deep thought! She tried several times to talk to him asking what was wrong, but each time, Sonny just shook his head and turned away from her. Adrienne knew her son well enough to know something BIG had to have happened. She also knew he had tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the sheets when he had turned away. She may not have been able to see them, but she knew. Just like she knew for a fact that this had something to do with Paul being in town. Paul. Just the thought of him brought forth the anger she held for him for a long time. She never got to give Paul a piece of her mind the last time he broke Sonny's heart, but this time she would make sure he knew exactly what he was doing to her son.

Adrienne excused herself and went to call Victor. She knew Victor had the means of finding this man and where he was staying while in Salem. She told Victor how Paul has returned to town and the fact that Sonny is now in the hospital. She also informed him that anything that was going to be done was to be kept from Sonny. The last thing either of them wanted was to have Sonny fall apart again. Victor may not have been around, but had heard from Justin the trauma and anguish it had cost Sonny, emotionally, to forget and move on from Paul.

Victor agreed to everything and told Adrienne that if she wanted he would go and have a chat with this man, she could stay at Sonny's bedside. Adrienne smiled at how Victor always put his family first. No matter the reason. She knew if Victor had her back, she could get Sonny out of this funk or whatever he was suffering from. She hung up and went back to be with her Son. She could now breath a little easier...she was going to tell Paul what she thought of him and find out what he may have said or done to Sonny.

The nurse had come in earlier to check on Sonny's blood pleasure and make sure he would eat the dinner they had ordered for him. He had said he wasn't hungry, but the nurse had insisted that if he did not get well to the doctors expectations, he may not be released from the hospital tomorrow. So Sonny ate his dinner while make small talk with his mother. He knew he would eventually have to tell her everything, but not tonight. And not until he got his bearings in order. At the moment he felt he would fall apart at the mere mention of why this was happening to him.

The last thing he expected was to find out his husband, his Will, his best friend would cheat on him and break him to this point. He didn't know if it was even possible if they could ever be a couple at this point. To tell the truth, Sonny didn't know if he and Will had a future anymore. He wished it wasn't true. That what had happened was some horrible nightmare. But, he knew better.

Of all the places why did Paul have to come to Salem. The thought that if Paul had never come to Salem, had never agreed to an article, then he and his husband would still be together, still with problems, yeah, but not a cheating scandal. Sonny felt lost, empty, and completely alone. This was not good. Not good at all.

That evening over at the apartment where Will and Lucas were at, Will had been asked several times by Lucas. Will had not been ready to talk. So Lucas decided to finish some project on his lap top till Will felt the need to chat or talk or whatever. At about a quarter to midnight, Lucas was getting tired, but he also knew that the benefits of being the boss was he could go in late or let his mother know the situation and work from Will and Sonny's apartment. He didn't have any meetings to go to, so he was ok from that point of view. Anyways, at around midnight Will finally got the courage to talk to his dad and started the conversation with a lame apology of sorts.

"Dad, I'm sorry you have to be here for all this. I think maybe I should explain to you what happened. As it is, I think you are going to find out soon enough. I have a feeling you may end up hating me. Dad, I am the cause of everything that has happened to Sonny. I also think this is the beginning of the end of my marriage." Will said while trying to keep himself together, while his eyes betrayed him and started to tear up.

Lucas sat there with his mouth open with shock. He was about to say something to support his son, but he never got the chance. As before he could formulate the thought in his mind, Will spoke up again.

"No dad, I am serious. You need to know the whole story." And so Will began... "After I came back from LA, Zoe called me from Sonix, asking me to do an interview for a famous baseball player who was in town to have a shoulder surgery done. Anyways, when I went to get the assignment, Zoe and the publisher of Sonix, Mr. Howell Price met with me and asked me for complete privacy on my part. Meaning I was to not mention any part of my personal life. Meaning, I was not to even show that I was married. They would only give me this job if I said yes to their rules. So I said yes. I met with Paul Narita at his hotel room, as he didn't want to be seen around town. I started to ask him about his life and his career. He seemed to so honest and open to me. Yet, I knew there was something I was missing. I talked to Grandma Kate, and she said she felt it too from reading my initial report and insisted I push Paul to answer some tough questions, questions he may have tried to avoid by making some lame excuse or avoiding it altogether." Will finished, took a deep breath and waited for some of this to sink into Lucas. He knew his dad needed time and to explain everything before any judgement was made.

When he saw Lucas just waiting for him to finish, he continued his story. "So anyways, dad, I went back to Paul's and started to ask him some of the tough questions he had avoided earlier and made sure he answered them this time. He tried to answer in a generic manner as he sometimes did, but this time, I made sure he gave the real hones answer. Then he told me about himself and I knew what my next question was going to be. I had suspected it, but I needed conformation from him. So I asked him if he was gay, and he answered by kissing me...so one thing lead to another and before I knew it, I had cheated on Sonny."

Lucas just about dropped his jaw to the floor. His son, was the one who had cheated on his husband. Lucas knew how Sonny felt at this moment. He had been at the receiving end a dozen times. Lucas could not believe his son the one who was always hating his mother for constantly jumping from man to man, the same son who hated his moms way of life, was now turning into every bit his mother, with a side of guilt that Sami never possessed. What was he supposed to do? Should he be lecturing his son? Should he be asking if he wanted to be with this Paul guy instead of Sonny? Was this the beginning of Will becoming the next Sami Brady? No! Lucas could not allow this to happen. He loved his son. He had to show his son the right of way. One difference between Sami and will, was that Will had a sense of guilt and Lucas would use that right now to show Will what to expect in the future.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Adrienne had left as soon as Sonny had fallen asleep with the help of some medicine that doctors had given him. She left the hospital and was on her way to the Salem Inn. Victor had found out the name of the place and even the room number. It was now or never. She walked up to Paul's hotel room and knocked without any hesitation or remorse. Tonight Paul Narita would know what would happen to anyone who messed with her children, in this case her son, Sonny. She waited for the door to be answered...she knew what she wanted to say, she just had to reel in her anger to make sure her words reached and had the desired impact on Paul. If not, then Adrienne was going to have to become more convincing. One way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrienne knocked on the door of Paul's hotel room. She had enough anger in her from all those years ago and now it had been refreshed in her mind and heart. She did not want to make a scene, so she listed the important points in her mind and made sure she was going to be able to stick to her speech. She came prepared. She did not want to sound like an angry woman with no brains. She was going to tell Paul what his coming to Salem was doing to Sonny. And she was going to give him an ultimatum. Leave or be outed by Victor Kiriakis' magazine TruVista. It was up to him. Adrienne was getting restless thinking Paul had already left, since no one was answering the door. Just as she was about to leave, she runs into Paul, who seems to be coming home after dinner as he had a doggie bag in his hand.

At the apartment, Lucas sat there and listened to everything Will had said to him. He needed to get his thoughts in order. The last thing he wanted to do was point fingers. With Will being so much like Sami, it would be hard to say what Will's reaction would be if he were going to be blunt. And so he took the long route to get into Will's psyche. So he got up of his seat and started to pace the living room of the apartment. He was pacing while rubbing his five O'clock shadow, and wondering how things got so out of hand. Last he knew, or so he thought, Will and Sonny loved each other more than any other couple he knew. How in the worlds name did Will just cheat on his husband.

Lucas sat down next to Will and took a deep breath and put his hand on Will's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. He felt Will tense at the beginning but then felt him relax into the hug. Lucas just sat there and held his son. This gave him time to recoup his words and show comfort and support to Will. He knew no matter how much Will was at fault, it was killing Will to be in this situation. And now that Lucas knew what really happened to Sonny, he wondered if Sonny had spoked to Adrienne. If so, they were going to be in for a real storm. Storm Adrienne.

After a few minutes, Will got the courage to leave the comfort of his fathers embrace and faced him. He knew he messed up royally, now he needed advice from his father on how to fix his marriage and how to win back Sonny. Will knew Sonny would not be coming back to the hospital anytime soon. He also knew, that Arianna was going to pay the ultimate price for his screwup. She was going to miss Sonny when he was not going to be around 24/7.

"Will, I of all people, know how much it hurts when the one you love cheats on you. I have been where Sonny is. I wish I could say it is going to be easy. Son, if you really love Sonny, and you really want him to come back to you, and I mean if you truly want Sonny, then you are going to have to work your ass off and gain his trust and make sure he knows you love him and only him. Because right now, he is hurting, he probably feels the worst he has ever felt. And if what you say is true, that you are sorry, then you are going to have to be there to prove it to Sonny. What you did was wrong. VERY WRONG!"

Will had tears coming out of his eyes like someone had turned on the tap and the water just kept flowing. It was not stoppable. Will felt everything his dad said, he suddenly had an epiphany, he is his mothers son. He has done to Sonny what his mother has done to his father and numerous previous husbands. He was turning into Sami. He was turning into everything he hated about his mother. There was no arguing, he was his mothers son. Will felt sick to his stomach. He never thought he would ever be at this end of the story. He always prided himself as a loyal and trustable boyfriend. Now the stigma of him having ruined his marriage is going to be forever his...and his only.

"Will, I know what you are thinking. I don't want you to go there. I want you to become stronger than your mother, I want you to be able to always put your husband before others and always and I mean always, show your love and support for your husband."

"Dad, I am becoming mom. Everything I hated about her, the whole jumping from one bed to another...it is me now. I am the next generation Sami Brady. Dad, I love mom more then anything, but, I don't want to be like her. I want to be a better person. I want to be able to look Sonny and see nothing but love and trust. How do I fix this? Sonny is never going to forgive me. Dad, I can't loose Sonny. I love him. I love him more than anyone else. He is my life, he is my blanket of security, he is my child's father, he is my soulmate, he is my life line in this crazy world, he is the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I sleep like a baby at night. What have I done? I need to go to him, now!" Will got up to leave when his father grabbed his arm and made him sit down again.

"Will, listen to me, Sonny is probably sleeping. Not to mention, he is having troubles with his blood pressure. The last thing he needs is to see you. Let him rest for a few good hours of sleep, let him get his health under control. You can always work on your marriage, just not right now. Ok?" Will just nodded his head, unable to speak as he felt every word sink into his skin. He knew it was going to take a long time to get Sonny to trust him again, If there was one thing Sonny had always wanted and the only thing he had asked for, it was honesty. And at every turn, he did just the opposite. How long would it take for Sonny to finally give up, and walk away.

Paul saw Adrienne and almost froze in his tracks. He knew it was going to be sooner or later that he would get a visit from Sonny's mother. He had heard from Sonny that his mother was like a lioness when it came to her children. And since she was here, it was going to be sooner than he expected. He had no choice, he had to get this over with. He needed her to know that he was in the dark about Sonny and Will's marriage. That was the truth. He just had to make sure he would come out alive after this chat with Mrs. Adrienne Kiriakis.

Adrienne pursed her lips and just nodded her head in greeting Paul. He also just nodded and pointed to the door as if asking if she wanted to talk, with her nod for a yes, he unlocked the door, and opened it while stepping off to the side and letting her in first. His mother had taught him manners, and he wasn't about to give any more ammunition to Mrs. Kiriakis.

Once inside the hotel room, Paul put his dinner of to the side of the table, and sat down, pointing to the chair opposite him for Adrienne to sit on. She saw his motion and accepted the seat. She sat down and tried to get her anger in control. She was proud of herself, she was doing a damn good job of keeping her cool otherwise, Paul would be lying on the floor of this hotel room hogtied and with a one way ticket to Japan. Regardless, if doesn't live there. That is where she would ship him.

Sonny was kissing Will's neck in such a provocative way it always drove him crazy! Sonny knew he could get Will unraveled by just licking that right spot by Will's ears. It was his sweet spot and Sonny loved to hear the sounds Will made. Sonny felt the bulge in his husbands pants and it added more fuel to his desires to make love to his husband like never before. He wanted to make Will scream his name over and over again while he came. One of Sonny's hands made its way to the bulge to grip and torture Will.

The other hand still held Will by the waist as close to him as possible. Sonny had never been more turned on then by the sounds of Will's moans and pleas for Sonny to take him right there and then. They had been at it for quite a while. Sonny always loved to take his time to make Will squirm and beg for mercy for Sonny to enter him. This time was different, Will was not just begging and pleading, but he was rubbing his hands on Sonny's bulge just as provocatively as Sonny was doing to him.

Their clothes were slowly coming off and Sonny had walked Will to their bed and laid him down like he was the most precious thing in the world. To Sonny, Will was more than that, he was his everything.

He was his life, his lover, his soul mate. Sonny had never felt this strongly about any man as he had for Will. Since the first day they had met, all Sonny could think about was Will. So many nights he had spent laying on his bed moaning Wills name while touching himself and cumming. Now Will was his. His to adore, his to kiss and most importantly his to love. No one would get to touch Will the way Sonny got to. And that thought made Sonny harder then ever. His Will. He loved his Will.

All of a sudden Sonny came to and found himself in a hospital bed, the love making session with his husband had been nothing but a dream. How ironic, he thought to himself. It was a dream. All of it. The love they shared, the life they made, the daughter they shared...everything. Now new tears were coming down Sonny's cheeks, how did they get here. Last he knew they had problems just like any other couples, but at least they were committed to each other. Or so Sonny thought. He now wondered if Will had ever really loved him. His mind didn't want to go there, but it did anyways, the second thought, did Will just marry Sonny because he felt obligated? Did Will think he owed it to Sonny to marry him? If so, why?

These thought were driving him crazy. He knew he was not going to get any sleep and so he turned over to the other side of the bed hoping to see his mother and talk to her about anything and everything to get his mind out of the dark place it had gone. His life will never be the same. It had taken a toll on his parents and his brothers to get Sonny back to his own self after his break up with Paul, and now this time it was Paul again...except...this time Paul was with his husband. He wondered if those two really had feelings for each other. Were they wanting to be together? Paul did greet Will with a kiss at the park and Will didn't seem to mind, or for that matter protest.

On the other side of town, Will was tossing and turning in bed. He couldn't sleep. His dad had told him to fight for his marriage. To hold on no matter how bad it seemed. He had to prove to Sonny that he still loved Sonny and that bedding Paul was a complete mistake and it would never happen again. It had felt so good to have someone that famous and gorgeous hit on him and kiss him, that Will had let his inhibitions go and gave into the temptation, he had basically broken half of his marriage vows and his promise to Justin he had made just before the marriage to always do everything in his power to make Sonny happy.

Now he knew without a reasonable doubt his first objective in the morning was to go and meet Paul and tell him it was all a mistake and it would never happen again. He would explain that he was flattered, but that he loved his husband and that there was no future for Paul with Will. He felt more and more determined to fight for his marriage. He thought back to all the times Sonny had had his back and he came to another realization, Sonny had always been there for him. Sonny supported him, forgave him when needed, advised him and above all loved him regardless of anything Will had put him thru. Oh yeah, Will realized that this time, it was his turn to fight for his man. He was going to make sure Sonny knew just how important he was to him and Arianna. And he was not going to give up. No Paul or this affair was going to stop him from getting his man.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. As one author had so lovingly put it, reviews is love. I hope you all like my stories and I want to say a special thanks to iLuvH0urs3s, for her support and her blessing to go on with the story. I didn't want her to think I was taking her spotlight. She is an amazing author and I hope I can be as good. So once again thank you for your reviews...I ****hope I keep you all interested:o)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**This part I am going to use to show the conversation that takes place between Adrienne and Paul...Adrienne and Sonny. Be patient with me...after this I plan on moving the story a little further a little faster... Maybe finish the conversation with Paul and Will next chapter...**

Adrienne: "Listen Paul. You and I both know that Sonny was completely broken when he left you. You have no idea how long it took us to get him back to his loving, smiling self. Why are you here, Paul? I mean, if you needed surgery for your shoulder, aren't there any other doctors anywhere in the whole US, besides this small town?" She sat there with her hands on her lap, holding her purse tightly so as to transfer her anger to an inanimate object.

Paul: "Mrs. Kiriakis, it was not my intention to come back into Sonny's life. I swear. I only found out he lived here when I saw him deliver the coffee at the hospital one night. You are right, Sonny was broken when he had left me, I could see it. I tried real hard to convince him to stay, but he was adamant that he would only stay if I were to come out. My career and my family are very important to me, and I didn't want to loose either one of them."

Paul got up from his seat and paced the floor of the hotel room, while his one hand was at his heart and his other was going thru his hair as he was thinking of the words to use, words he needed to be careful to use, so as not to insult Sonny's mother, Sonny or Will. He was really starting to have feelings for Will. It was the first time, in a long time, he felt that he could actually move past Sonny and be happy for once.

Paul now knew that Will and Sonny were husbands. He had found out after Sonny was taken to the hospital. He had followed Will to the hospital and had heard Will ask the doctor how his husband was. He had seen Mrs. Kiriakis and another man, who he had later learned was Will's father, waiting with Will and trying to keep him calm. this behavior did not sit well with him. He thought that Will and he had something special happening. So why was Will so concerned about his husband? It must be the reason why Paul found him attractive, Will was a softie and soft hearted who cared for just about everyone around him.

His smile disappeared when he turned around and saw that Mrs. Kiriakis was here. He had forgotten where he was. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of Will, he had completely forgotten about Sonny's mother. She cocked one of her eyebrows at him, silently asking what he was smiling about. He lost his smile and went back to telling her about his decision to come to Salem and why he was staying...Will.

Paul: "Mrs. Kiriakis, I am really sorry for all the trouble you think I may have caused. It was not my intention. You have to understand that I do care for Sonny and I really do love him. I really thought we had a future together, I am not going to lie, I did want to be with Sonny. I tried my damnedest to make him mine, and he shot me down each and every time telling me how much he loved his husband and that he would never leave his husband...ever.

It took me a while, but now I am truly moving forward, Mrs. Kiriakis. I truly am. I found someone else and I really think I can move on with him, he even talked to me about coming out, and I am willing to do it for him. I just hope this time it works out for us. I am really like him a lot. I am so sorry for all the pain I may have caused you and your family...especially Sonny." Paul looked down to the floor and for the first time ever Adrienne felt her heart go out for this man. She found her anger fall of her shoulders and disappear.

She got off her seat, grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to him and motioned for him to sit down. She did't know what else to say. So she just sat there hoping if she sat quietly he would continue and she would not have to speak. Even though she felt bad for him, she felt completely confused as to what to say. She didn't have to wait long. Paul sat on his seat with his head down avoiding her eyes at all costs, he confessed everything hoping there would be some sort of forgiveness in it all. He had no one else to talk to, and since she seems to be feeling for him, he could no longer hold it all in. He let it spill out, as if he was holding on to it was getting to be too much, the tears flowed faster and harder as his speech continued.

Paul: "I am so sorry, I never intended to hurt Sonny. I really loved him and I now know he has moved on and I promise you, I will no longer be a problem for him. But, please be there for Sonny, he is going to need you now more then ever. His nightmare has just begun and there is nothing I can do."

Adrienne was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when Paul's phone rang, he looked at his cell and smiled and said it was his mom. Adrienne got the message and got up, have a quick hug to Paul and left. Feeling a little rested knowing her son would not be harassed by his last words. What did he mean when he said Sonny was going to need her now more then ever? What was going to happen? She felt a little shiver run thru her as if warning her of impending doom for her son. She had to go see Sonny and make sure he was ok.

At the hospital, Sonny had woken up with a headache. He could not sleep well, either his mind wandered from making love to Will or the scene where Paul kissed Will and was introducing Will as his new boyfriend. If it wasn't that it was the nurse who was coming to check his BP every hour on the hour. Being in the hospital was not good at all. He needed to get home to rest. Thats when it hit him. Home? Where is his home? He didn't have a home. The apartment was for Will and Arianna. If he moved out of there and went to live with his parents, they would ask a million questions and before long everyone would find out that he and Will are no longer together. The past six months have been the worst of his life. He didn't know how he was going to manage without a good income. To Sonny, there was only one word to describe him...failure. He was a failure at being a husband, failure at business, failure at being a good father to Arianna.

His business was in the ruins, his new club was bust and now so was his marriage. Sonny wondered if things could get any worse then this. He could not even fathom staying here in Salem after all his chaos in his life. He had to get away. He had to go and find himself another life. Like he did when Paul broke his heart and he had left and gone climbing and back packing all over, when he had finally come to Salem, he had come face to face with the love of his life. What were the expectations now? Was he ever going to get a happy ever after? He was angry, he wanted to punch something, he wanted to hurt someone.

But doing either of those things were not what Sonny was made of. He didn't fight nor did he do pay backs. He really thought his life was here, but he should have known, happiness was not in the cards for him. His first love chose his love...for Baseball...over Sonny and his soulmate choose HIS first love over him. How screwed up is this? He had to smirk at the irony of the situation. He left Paul and ended marrying Will and now Will was leaving him to be with Paul. He shook his head at the thought and wondered how this was all going to play out.

His nurse came into the room to get his BP again and was happy to announce he was in the normal since the middle of the night. Which surprised him. because, he was not in his right mind. Maybe he had accepted his fate, maybe he mind had come to the conclusion that this was the end for him and Will and that there was nothing to do or that could be done to change it, and now it was up to his heart to accept and move on. He took a deep breath and sighed. He was feeling a little better knowing that at least Arianna was young enough to forget about him and not worry about why he had left her life. The only thing was he would remember her and always consider her his first child...his daughter, his love for her would never waver...she was after all his for life. That would never change despite the outcome of his marriage to Will. He would always and he meant ALWAYS consider Arianna his first child...his oldest daughter, and possibly the only child. At this point, he didn't think he would ever have another. Not if it meant this heartache was to follow. He wouldn't allow it...NEVER

After his breakfast was over, Adrienne had come in the room, she had left the night before and then had gone to talk to her husband who was still in Dubai. She told him of the update of their son and he had promised to be home as soon as possible. she spent the night in the family waiting area thinking about what Paul had said and she wondered if Sonny would be ready to talk. She didn't want to push him. But the last things Paul had said, had not settled well with her. She needed to know.

So she had eaten her breakfast at the cafeteria, thought of her conversation with Paul over and over again and then thought of just being direct with Sonny. She walked into the room and smiled when she saw that he was up and looked better then last night. She leaned over the bed and kissed his forehead and said her good mornings. She took her seat next to the bed while holding his hand in hers. He seemed stronger than last night and yet he felt small to her. Her motherly instincts were full force and she felt like there was much darkness in the near future for her son. She did not like it!

She sat down and smiled at him. "Hi honey, you look so much better today. How do you feel?"

Sonny: "I feel much better today. Thanks mom. Did you stay here the whole night? You are wearing the same clothes."

Adrienne: "Yes, and don't argue. You know if you or your brothers are sick, I am going to go all mama bear on you and I am not going to rest till I know all is well with my babies."

Sonny: "Mom, you need to stop. We are all adults now. How long are you going to stress yourself out? You need to start taking care of yourself now. We are all fine and whatever may come our way, we will deal with it. I promise. You should really stop worrying."

Adrienne: "Well it is so not happening. So lets not even try to change me. What I want to do is talk about you and what happened to you yesterday to cause you to not only loose conscience but your blood pressure was so elevated, they had to keep you here overnight. Sonny, I know something big is wrong right now and I don't want to interfere, I just want to help. Please honey, let me help. Who knows I may actually come handy!"

Sonny: "Mom, I love you so much. But sometimes, I just need to handle things on my own."

Adrienne: "Not gonna happen. For as long as I am alive, I am going to worry and I am going to keep on asking till you answer. So, your best chance to keep me away is to keep me in the loop. Just so I know that there is nothing serious! So are you talking or am I going to have to bring out some kiddie blackmail material. I am not above it, I will use any means possible. So I suggest that before things get ugly, spill."

Sonny: "Oh my God, mom. you have not changed a bit. You are still the same pestering woman. Fine, I will tell you. Just listen to all I have to say before you speak. Deal. And you have to promise to keep an open mind and not judge anyone for anything at anytime. Do we have an understanding?"

Adrienne had furrowed her brows and smiled at the same time while wondering why it was so important for her to keep an open mind. She studied Sonny for a while and saw for the first time a lingering frown on his handsome face, he was not happy. Sure he smiled and he may have laughed at some things she may have said, but deep down he was really truly depressed. She swore to herself she would go and talk to Will after this to figure things out. She was Sonny's mom and seeing him like this was not making her happy..it was in fact stressing her out even more. She promised to keep an open mind while having her fingers crossed behind her back...so to speak!

She nodded her head in a yes response and waited with bated breath for her son to tell her his challenges that has him this stressed out. On the other side, Sonny felt that by telling his mom. at least he could go and stay at the Kiriakis mansion. And that if the truth was to come out soon, it should be now or never. and so he told her about all the proposals he kept getting from Paul and how he kept repeating the mantra of how much he loved his husband. And then he told her about how he had met Paul at the park and how he had mentioned his new love and Sonny had found out it was none other than Will.

He also told his mother about his business slowly going belly up and there was nothing he could do about it. He told her about how he had used all their personal savings to try and save his new club and had failed miserably. He kept his head down looking at his hands while explaining everything to Adrienne, and then he did the only thing he could. He sat quietly and let the conversation sink into Adrienne and then he prepared for all hell to break loose.

But to his shock, his mother got off her seat and hugged him tight while saying how proud she was of him and telling him how much she loved him and that she would always be there for him and wanted to know what he wanted her to do. She wanted to know if he wanted her to go and talk to Will or maybe pack a few clothes and take him to the mansion while he figured things out. Sonny for his part, was shocked that his mother could stay so calm and be so endearing when he knew there was a storm brewing inside her. He just smiled and said he loved her too and asked for some clothes so he could stay at the mansion.

So Adrienne suggested that they get out of the hospital and go straight to the mansion so Sonny could rest and she would go and get his clothes, while he rested. It all sounded good to Sonny. As long as he didn't have to face Will, he was all for it. For the first time in his life he actually was happy he had included his mother in his troubles and got her to help him. He saw the happiness in her for that, but saw the sadness in her eyes for his sorrow.

Around mid afternoon, the doctor had Sonny released and they headed to the mansion. Thank goodness no one was around to see Sonny come home. So Adrienne told Sonny to go and rest in his original room and she would get him something to eat, even with his no's all his mom heard was 'ok mom'. Sonny gave up and did as he was told. Adrienne called Justin and told him Sonny had moved in to the mansion and explained in as short form as possible.

Justin promised to be back home within a few days. Adrienne was happy to hear that. She had missed him like crazy and now he was coming home, she could the help to save her sons marriage. She may not have liked Will at the beginning, but now she loved Will like a son-in-law and she would be damned if she would allow this marriage to dissolve without trying her hardest to save it. Sonny deserved it and so did Will. She knew deep down Arianna needed both Sonny and Will in her life. She needed her daddies and Adrienne was not going to do everything possible to make sure it stayed that way.

She made a sandwich, got some juice together and then put it all on a tray for Sonny. She instructed Henderson to go and give it to him while she went out to run some errands. She also told Henderson that Sonny would be staying with them for a while. Henderson had to make sure to put another place setting at the dinner table. Adrienne was not going to allow Sonny to wallow in self pity alone in his room. She was going to surround him with family and love. That gave her another idea. If Will would allow her, she could bring Arianna home to spend some time with Sonny. Adrienne felt they both could use it.


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke up from sleep to a very cranky Arianna. She refused to drink her milk or eat anything that was offered to her. She seemed to be in as bad of a mood as Will. He tried to comfort her, he tried to give her, her favorite toy, he even tried to put on her favorite show...nothing worked. It was like she knew Sonny was not around and she wanted Sonny. It was usually Sonny who was up with her in the early morning hours and today when she did not get to see her Daddy Sonny, all hell was breaking loose. Will had no right to ask Sonny to come and comfort her just to please him. He had no right to keep Arianna for her Daddy Sonny either. He was in a confused state of mind.

Just as he was about to give up and call Sonny, he heard the door knock. His dad had gone to work and Sonny was still in the hospital, so as far as he knew, no one should be coming around. Not even his grandmothers. So he opened the door to find the last person he would have expected to find at his doorstep. Adrienne. His mother in law. He was so tired from not have enough sleep and waking up to Arianna having a bad day. This was not something he was ready for. Then again, he needed to be put in his place by Adrienne sooner or later. Sooner it is.

He smiled at Adrienne and moved off to the side to let Adrienne enter the apartment. He was still holding Arianna in his arms, she had swollen crying eyes and her nose was running with Will was trying hopelessly to wipe, but, Arianna had no intention on making things easy for him. Every time he tried to wipe her nose, she would turn away and wipe her snot on her own clothes or on Will's T-shirt. Right now Will looked more like a first time mom then a seasoned father of a year and a half.

When Adrienne saw the condition of the apartment, she smiled her sweet emphatic smile and offered her arms to see if Arianna would come to her. To the delight of Will, not only did Arianna go to Adrienne, but she smiled and hugged Adrienne, much like she was holding onto Sonny when he came back from LA and surprised Sonny at the club. Adrienne took the kleenex from Will and gently wiped her nose and kissed her forehead. This caused Arianna to hug Adrienne and not let go. As if sensing she was her only connection to Sonny. Adrienne saw that Will was on the verge of a break down. She wanted to lecture him. wanted to knock some sense into him, but his condition, she only smiled and offered to take Arianna to Sonny if it was ok with him.

Will was not sure what he would do all day without Sonny. His intention for the day was to call Zoe and quit his job. If it was ever a choice of his marriage or his job, Will chose his husband. He knew it was a little late for such a drastic measure, but like he kept reminding himself...better late then never. He thought of all the things he could do and decided that maybe Arianna would be better off with spending the day with Sonny. So he agreed and asked when he could pick her up.

"Will, I don't know if you know this, but Sonny was released from the hospital and he wants to stay at the mansion for a few days. I am so sorry Will, but I think its best for now, at least. I may not have been a big supporter of you at the beginning of this relationship, but I do know that if you and Sonny love each other, things will work out. You just need a little time apart. I don't want to be pushy, but if you let me take Arianna to Sonny, maybe, they will both heal a little. How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds great. She woke up cranky. Sonny is usually the one to wake up with her and take care of her morning routine and I think she is mad at me for doing all the things that Sonny is supposed to be doing. I am sorry for everything that has happened. I am glad Sonny is there with his family. I wish he were here with me, but I understand why he does not want anything to do with me at the moment!"

"Will, I am sure you regret everything that has happened. I just think right now, Sonny needs to regroup himself. He has always had this kind of a straight forward attitude, so if he ever feels like he has been played or cheated on, he starts to doubt his own self. I am not saying all this to make you feel worse, I am just saying all this to let you know that even though Sonny does not contact you, he needs you now more then ever. I know for a fact that you are still probably his first thought of the day and his last thought of the night. He just needs time and you need to be patient and understanding. Please don't give up. Okay?"

Will nodded a yes, even though everything in his body was telling to take his daughter to Sonny himself. He wanted to gather Sonny in his arms, make love to him and show him that Will and Sonny are meant to be together...forever. And nothing was going to get them to separate. Will knew he messed majorly, he knows he probably screwed up the best thing that has ever happened to him, but for some reason, he has this feeling deep inside him that his constant presence in front of Sonny is what Sonny needs at the moment. He needs to know Will is not going away, not now not ever. But for now, Will just got a diaper bag ready and a small bag with clothes and toiletries for Sonny. He hated to pack Sonny's clothes for him, but he had to.

So he did the only thing he could think of, he put their marriage photo on top of the bag, so that it was the first thing Sonny saw. He wished he had time to pen down a note to Sonny, but it may be too soon. He would not push Sonny away, So he just took a marker from his side table near the bed and wrote on the glass of the photo...one word...that was all he needed Sonny to concentrate on...one word...FOREVER!

Will helped Adrienne with the bags and putting Arianna in her car seat. Adrienne always had a car seat in her car, she really was a grandmother to Arianna. Will thought of how lucky he and his daughter were to have been accepted by this family and he had to go and screw it all up. Before he could allow the tears to fall out of his eyes, Adrienne pulled him into a hug, and whispered a 'I love you, Son" to him. It shocked Will to know that after all he had done, Adrienne loved him like a son. He had no time to react, so his body reacted...the tears fell freely. Adrienne wiped them shaking her head in a no manner and whispered again, 'Everything will be ok. You'll see. One day this will all seem like a bad dream."

With that said, Adrienne left will standing in the parking lot, she drove straight to the mansion, to her son. She could not wait for Sonny and Arianna to greet each other again. She could see Arianna had a confused look on her, but she was with her grandmother, and Adrienne could see the utmost trust Arianna had in her. She almost cried as she thought of her two boys, Will and Sonny, having to go thru all this. Even though her anger had subsided so much after her talk with Paul, she still felt a lingering sadness towards him for coming to Salem and creating a rift between Will and Sonny.

She put her mind of that thought and started a one sided conversation with Arianna, she could see that, even though Arianna did not understand her words, every time she mentioned Sonny, Arianna would look at her thru the rear view mirror and give her the biggest smile. How lucky was Sonny to have the love of this small child. Arianna knew that if Will and Arianna were lucky to have Sonny in their life, Sonny was just as lucky to be a father to Arianna. It was a two way love affair. No two ways about it. As soon as she pulled into the long driveway of the mansion, she heard Arianna squeal and smile. It was as if she knew that she would be seeing Sonny.

Sonny was sitting in his room, he had barely eaten anything. Henderson had come a few times to clear the tray from his room, but seeing the food untouched, he had left empty handed. He was about to go back upstairs when he heard a squeal of a small child he recognized as Arianna. She had come over often enough to be familiar to everyone here. Henderson hated children, but he loved Arianna. She always had a smile on her face. Don't get him wrong, he loved the Kiriakis children as his own, but after they grew up, he also liked the quite that came with the maturity of the children. So when Arianna came along, at the beginning, he hated to have her over, but her first smile at him and her first gaga at him, Arianna had Henderson wrapped around her fingers. She was quite a sweet child.

He rushed to the door, and opened it. He gave Mrs. Kiriakis a hand with the bag and the diaper bag. When he offered to take the child, Adrienne refused, but Arianna put her hand out to him as if to greet him with a smile. Adrienne had to smile at her ability to make everyone smile around her. She told Henderson she was taking Arianna to Sonny and that he could play with her later. Henderson just waved her goodbye and saw Adrienne climb the stairs towards Sonny's room after getting a confirmation he was still there. As she was about to knock on the door, it opened and Sonny stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ari?" Was all Sonny had the time to say before the little girl jumped towards Sonny almost making Adrienne lose her hold over the child. Sonny took Arianna into his arms and hugged her tight to him. She did not mind at all as she herself was holding on to Daddy Sonny as if her little life depended on it. Sonny was close to tears, he had missed this little girl. This was a first time since she was back from LA that he had missed her morning routine. It seems that Ari missed him just as much. He completely ignored his mother and walked back inside his room while holding onto Ari and kissing her little forehead and talking to her.

Adrienne saw the affection they had for each other and decided to leave the two alone and so she just shut the door and went back downstairs. Sonny had gone to sit on the bed and realized he had no toys for her. Then he realized all she wanted and needed at the time was him. He had no complaints. All he wanted was her in his arms. He heard a knock, when he gave permission to enter, he saw Henderson and his mother enter, Henderson had Arianna's diaper bag and another bag, which he guessed had his clothes in it. His mom had some food that seemed to be for Arianna. Since his food was still sitting on his desk in his room.

Adrienne was really sneaky when needed, so she put Arianna's food on the same tray as Sonny's. She then put the tray on the other side of the bed where it was close to Sonny but away from Arianna. She then told them both to eat up. She pointed to Sonny and made sure he would eat or he would have to deal with her. Sonny smiled at her and then put his attention back to Arianna. He got the tray closer and saw that Arianna was going to have some Mac N Cheese for lunch and so he put her bib on and started to feed her. Arianna did what Adrienne knew she would. She tried to make Sonny eat first.

So Sonny, had to take a bite of his sandwich and then feed Arianna. While chewing he realized how hungry he really was. So he would feed a spoon full to Arianna and take a bite of sandwich for himself. He tried to feed his sandwich to Arianna but she shoved it back into his face, making sure he would eat it as well. She loved her Mac N Cheese. After the food was over, Sonny fed her some water and then took her into his private bath and washed her face that had cheese all over her face. Sonny and her were having too much fun. Every time Sonny tried to wipe her mouth with wet hands, she would try and lick his hands, he would try to reprimand her, but all he ended up doing was laughing at her silliness. She found his laughing so much needed that she continued to lick his hand and then when he tried to wipe her face with a towel, all she had intention to do was hug him and put her small arms around his neck and cuddle.

Sonny had no desire to stop her. He went back to the bedroom and put her on the floor where she was walking and talking and exploring her new surroundings. So sonny took the opportunity to get all the dishes back on the tray and put it on his desk. He knew that in an hour or so, Arianna would be napping and he wanted to get everything ready. So he cleaned out his bed and then sat on the floor and got Arianna's diaper bag and put her toys on the floor and watched her make her way over to him to get to her toys. She had a smile on her face that made Sonny's day so much more brighter then it ever had.

While she was sitting on his lap and playing with her toys, his mind wandered back to his life and Will. He missed Will. He and Will would sit on the floor like this and play for hours with Arianna on some nights. Before things got really bad for them, they had some really beautiful family times together. He got his bag closer to him to see what his mom had packed for him. When he opened his bag, he didn't know how to react. There right on top, was the wedding picture of him and Will. It was while they were dancing and Will was about to kiss him. His head was leaned to the side and he was eyeing Sonny with so much love, it brought tears to Sonny's eyes.

As if she knew what was going on, right at that time, Arianna dropped her toys and started to get cranky again. She turned around in Sonny's arms and tried to get his attention on her not on some other object. Sonny turned the picture around to show Arianna a picture of Will to calm her down, but she was not having it, she wanted Sonny to have a hundred percent attention on her and nothing else. So Sonny didn't push the issue and just put the photo away and held her close and started to rock her. Slowly Arianna was putting her head on his shoulders and Sonny could feel she was about to fall asleep. So he got up, still holding her close to him and started to pace the length of the room till she fell asleep.

He felt drained after about twenty minutes of just holding her. Actually it was the whole emotional turmoil in his head and heart that was the cause of his tiredness. So when he felt she was completely asleep, he put her on his bed and got in with her and pulled her to him and fell asleep while holding his daughter close to his heart. It was one of the best medicines he could think of for his heartache. He smiled as he felt her soft snores and kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Father and daughter fell asleep...content to be with each other and locked the world away...as far as possible.

When Adrienne came into the room. she saw the duo sleeping and quietly took the tray out of the room and left the room letting them sleep. She knew Arianna usually slept for two and half hours and so she would make sure no one would disturb them. She called Will from downstairs and told gave him the update of Arianna having eaten all her lunch and how the two were now sleeping. It brought a smile to Will's face to know that Arianna was enjoying her time with Sonny. He wished he was there too. There were times when on weekends Sonny would bring Arianna back to their bed and they would all three sleep for another hour or so. Just enjoying each other. Will would rarely sleep, he would just take in the sight in front of him. Today was one of those days and yet he was nowhere near them. How he missed them like crazy. He asked Adrienne's permission to come to the house to pick up Arianna, Adrienne thought of it for a second and decided it would be better for Sonny and Will to meet where he felt comfortable. And so she agreed.

After hanging up the phone, Will had a huge smile on his face, he would get to see his husband today. If nothing else, he would at least get to apologize to Sonny about his affair and make sure Sonny knew that his and Paul's future was all a dream in Paul's mind. As far as Will was concerned, Will belonged to Sonny only. No one else. He knew that Sonny would not be happy to hear this, his first question would be about his affair,, but he was ready! He had to make sure that Sonny knew it was a huge mistake on his part and that he would never make that mistake again. All he wanted was one more chance to prove his love for Sonny. He had to make sure that Sonny would always know that it would always be...

WILL AND SONNY  
>SONNY AND WILL<p>

There are no two ways about it. They were the most important words right now. The only words they needed to concentrate on. They belonged together...  
>FOREVER<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Will was beyond excited to be seeing Sonny again. He felt that he could actually apologize to Sonny this time. He wanted to let Sonny know that he had no intentions of being with Paul and that his only interest was Sonny. When Will came to the mansion, he was greeted sweetly by Adrienne who said Sonny was upstairs. She requested him to go and wait in the other room and she would go and get Sonny and Arianna. When she came back, she had Arianna in her arms but no Sonny. When Arianna saw Will, for the first time that day, she smiled at him and jumped into his arms and hugged him. Will melted every time Arianna would hold him like this. It was like he was her whole world. He just soaked it all up.

Adrienne smiled when she saw the father/daughter interaction. She told him Sonny would be down in a minute as he needed to gather himself. Adrienne offered to take Arianna to the kitchen for a snack so that Will and Sonny could talk alone. Will agreed and Arianna was more then happy to go when a chocolate chip cookie was mentioned. Will sat there on the couch gathering his nerves. He wanted to make sure that Sonny knew how sorry he was and how much he hopes that they will be able to move past this and go back to the way things were.

When Sonny came downstairs he barely acknowledged Will. He just went straight to the chair next to the couch where Will was sitting and sat down. He wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. After seeing Will, Sonny realized that he was not ready to see Will or even talk to him about anything. Everything was so fresh in his mind. He just wanted to listen to what Will had to say and go back to his room and be by himself. He looked up at Will and raised his eyebrows as to prodding Will to talk.

"Sonny, you look better. How are you?"

"Is that all you wanted to know, then you could have asked my mom, you didn't need to wait and ask me. If there is nothing else, I have some paper work to catch up on for the club." Sonny had gotten up and was about to leave the room when Will finally stopped him by speaking up.

"No, Sonny. That was just something I wanted to know. I am sorry. This is not going as I wanted. I was hoping I could explain myself to you. I know I hurt you, Sonny. I am so sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you. If I could, I would go back in time and change everything, I really mean it. I am so so sorry, Sonny."

Sonny was fuming by now. He turned towards Will and looked him in the eye and spoke with such anger and disgust at Will. "You are sorry? Really? You didn't feel bad when you were having sex with Paul. You never even once during that time thought about me? Or you did think about me and what? You thought it would be ok to cheat on me? Or are you just regretting the fact that you got caught? Which one is it? Come on Will, whats with the tears? Do you expect me to believe you are sorry about everything? I am so sorry to hurt your delicate feelings, Will. But, at the moment, I really don't want to talk to you or listen to your lies anymore. I have an idea. Why don't you go and talk to your new boyfriend and maybe he will help you get over me, if that hasn't happened already."

Will was about to speak up, but before he got a chance, Sonny stormed out of the room and Will could hear the angry thumping of his footsteps as he ascended the steps to his room. Will tries to calm down his emotions and stop crying before Arianna came back. He finally got himself under control just in time to hear Adrienne and Arianna chatting away. It was more like Arianna talking gibberish and Adrienne answering back as if she understood the conversation. Will turned around and thanked Adrienne for everything and took Arianna in his arms and walked out the door. He was going to fight for his husband. He was going to make sure that his and Sonny's marriage was back intact. He had made a mistake. a mistake that he was going to regret for the rest of his life, but he was going to turn himself around and win back Sonny's love. He had to. Life without Sonny was not worth living. He couldn't do it. He and Sonny belonged together!

Will arrived home and put Arianna on the floor with her toys while he got to cooking dinner for them both. Lucas was not going to be coming around from today onwards. He had to fly to Tokyo for some business and Will and promised him that he would be able to handle Arianna by himself. He also had the support of Sonny, by the way of Adrienne. While Will was making the food he heard a knock on the door, he shut the stove and went to answer. He wished he had looked in the peep hole to see who it was before answering, because now he regretted it. He was not ready for this. Not at all.

For the next two weeks, Adrienne did not bring Arianna to see Sonny, as Will had told her he had to go back to LA, apparently Sami was having some kind of crisis and he had to be there for her. So Sonny was not able to see Arianna. Will had called a few times and let Sonny talk gibberish with Arianna but he never talked to Will. Every time Will tried to talk, Sonny would make one excuse or the other and never talk longer than making his excuse. Sonny was finally getting out of the house since Arianna was not coming in the afternoons anymore. He would go to the club and work the lunch/dinner crowd and come home drained.

On one such occasion, Sonny was at the bar serving drinks to some patrons when he heard his name called by a very familiar voice. He turned to see Paul standing there waving to him. He had not thought of Paul or seen him since the day at the park. He was not sure if he could deal with all this, but he was working and Paul, at the moment, was a patron and so he walked towards Paul. He asked Paul what he could do for him and Paul aaked for some time to talk to him about something very important. Sonny was about to decline when Paul held some papers and said it was something that could not be delayed. So Sonny asked T to take over his area and he guided Paul to a table in the far corner of the club for privacy.

As they sat down, Paul was looking at Sonny so intently that it made Sonny nervous, he let that feeling slide by and shook off his kinks he was feeling and asked Paul what he had wanted to talk about.

"Sonny, first of all let me say how sorry I am you had to find out about Will and I the way you did. I swear I didn't know you two were married. Whenever Will came to do an interview, he never wore his wedding ring and when I kissed him the first time, he never mentioned he was in any relationship. I hope you know I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry." Paul put the papers that were in his hand on the table and slid them towards Sonny and looked at Sonny with so much regret and remorse. Sonny wondered what the papers were about, the only thing he knew at the moment was a feeling of dread that had washed over him since he spotted Paul at his club. He didn't know if Paul, the papers or something in the air was the reason for the uneasiness he was feeling.

Sonny picked up the papers while still looking at Paul and slowly unfolded them and looked at them. At first while reading, Sonny face was marred in confusion and that quickly changed to dread and anger. He wanted to tear the papers and throw them at Paul, that was until he saw the bottom of the last page. He was handed divorce papers from his husband, at first he thought this was some sick joke of Paul's in order to be with him, till he saw that Will had already signed the papers and the only thing that was needed was Sonny's signature. Sonny was confused. He felt anger boiling up and at the same time he wondered if what he had said to Will, the last time they talked, had brought on this result.

He looked back up at Paul for some sign of affirmation, he got none. Paul just looked at him and then he took a pen out of his pocket and handed it to Sonny. He looked like he had won a prize and that made Sonny's anger even worse, but he kept his anger in check. He was not going to make a scene at his club. The business was bad enough already, it did not need any bad press or word of mouth.

"Whats all this, Paul? Did Will ask you to do this or is this some kind of a sick joke from you?"

"Sonny, I am so sorry. I thought Will had talked with you about it. He told me he was going to tell you the next time he called you. Sonny, Will and I are together now. I am sorry. For the last month or so, Will and I have talked a lot about our feelings and he has come to admit that he loves me now. I thought he would have told you. Will is such a sweet guy, to think that you didn't know and he just sent me to you with these papers is so not like him. I wonder what happened." Paul pulled out his cell phone, about to call Will, when Sonny stopped him, Sonny just took the pen and signed his name. He felt the tears in his eyes but didn't allow them to come forth. He would hold them off till he was alone. He was not going to give Paul or Will the benefit of seeing him upset. They made their choice, and he would not and could not do anything about it. He handed the signed papers back to Paul and got up and walked back to the bar, after he said something to T, he walked to the back towards his office.

Paul got up and went to T asking if he had some paper as he wanted to tell Sonny something he forgot. T who was suspicious of Paul already, just handed him a piece of blank receipt from the register and Paul jotted down something. He folded it and handed it to T and asked him to give it to Sonny whenever he got a chance. Paul then bed farewell and headed for the door with the papers in his hand, a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Life was looking better for him. So much better then it had looked before he and Will had gotten together. Now he and Will were together and nothing would come between them. He was going to use Will's article to come out and then he and Will could officially go about town or even travel. He was going to give Will everything he wanted. Will deserved it. Paul loved Will and Will loved Paul. Nothing was going to change that.

As Sonny was sitting at his desk trying not to cry, he heard a knock on the door. When he gave the permission to enter, T walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down at the other chair opposite Sonny's on the other side of the desk and began to ask Sonny questions. Questions that Sonny wasn't ready to answer. Then again, it was only a matter of time before the whole town knew. This town tended to out others secrets, ready or not. So Sonny explained it all.

"So then Paul came by today and brought by the divorce papers. At first I thought it was some kind of a joke, but it had Will's signature on it." Sonny was no longer able to hold on to his tears and let them flow at a non-stoppable rate. T got up and went around the desk and sat on the edge of the table near Sonny and put his hand on his friends shoulder offering as much comfort as possible. T then handed Sonny the note and Sonny looked at the note, Sonny laughed a sarcastic laugh and handed it back to T so he could read it as well. T read the note and it broke his heart for Sonny even more. It had said that 'IF' Sonny still wanted to see Arianna, Paul would gladly bring her to him. As Will was not ready to make that happen. T was about to get even angrier at his friend, but his boss/friend needed him more at the moment. According to the talks, Will now had Paul. Will had left Sonny broken. No not broken, more like shattered!

The days after that day had turned into weeks and the weeks had turned into months. It was all Sonny could do to hold on to his senses. He drank everyday. He made sure to drink at least four packs of scotch to get any sleep. The four packs had become his saving grace. He started to have a couple of those on his lunch hour and by the time dinner came around, Sonny was ready to start his four packs to fall asleep. Or that is what Adrienne, the family, Ben and T thought. That was all they were seeing. In actuality, Sonny was constantly drinking. Every time he thought of Will or Arianna, he would drown out his thoughts by the help of alcohol. No one stopped him. No one knew the extent of his addiction. No one. Not even his family or the people who worked with Sonny.

Meanwhile at Paul and Will's, Arianna and Will were sitting on the couch and playing with some toys. Paul had bought a huge house for them all to live in. It had a formal living room, a formal dining room, a huge family room with a breakfast area, a chef's kitchen, the house had about 8 bedrooms all with their own private bath, a balcony over looking the greens of the best golf course Will had ever seen and a basement with its own theater room, bar with a full kitchen, play room and three more rooms downstairs that were not decided what they were going to make of. It sat there empty, Paul had promised Will a special room so he could use it to write his articles and a book that Will had started on. Will already had a office on the main floor, It was so big that it had enough room for two large desks with desk top computers, one for Paul and the other for Will. Will didn't even need to go to the office to work anymore. Everything was at his fingertips at the home he shared with Paul.

Paul was really spoiling Will. Will would only have to mention something and Paul would make it happen. Everything was perfect. Everything, but one most important thing. Will didn't love Paul. He loved Sonny. But Paul had threatened Sonny's life if Will had not done what Paul had wanted. He had at many times even threatened Arianna's life as well. Will had no choice. He had to play along. He had to protect his love and his daughter. His happiness was a small sacrifice for Sonny and Arianna to be alive. Paul allowed Will to to and visit Gabi, but he would come along, to make sure Will never said anything out of the ordinary. Paul was proud of Will when Will took it upon himself to tell Gabi about his divorce from Sonny and that he was with Paul and he was happy. Gabi had tried to ask too many questions, but Will had stooped her with anger. The anger was all fake, but Will couldn't risk the lives of the two people he loved the most.

He still remembered the day when he had opened the door and found Paul standing there with a bouquet of flowers for him and a doll that was a replica of Arianna. It was as if the doll was made for Arianna herself. Paul had walked into the apartment without waiting for a consent and had handed the doll to Arianna and he knew he had to close the door and confront the man that he had cheated with. He had to let Paul know that he still loved Sonny and that he was going to do everything in his power to make that happen. Will was going to tell Paul that they together had no future.

That was until Paul had told Will about his connections with the very slimy man named Clyde. He informed him that he caught Clyde in a compromising position and he had him in his pocket and would use him to hurt Sonny if Will didn't do as Paul had wished. Will sat down on the couch of his apartment and Paul sat next to him and put his arms around Will and kissed him chastely on the lips. Will didn't like it, but he feared for the life of his Sonny. He would give up his life if it meant that Paul would never harm Sonny.

Will had flown to LA the first chance he got in order to talk to Sami about Paul. The minute he had landed and headed to his hotel, he found Paul at the lobby of the hotel. He had informed Will that he would find Will anywhere he went and that if he really knew what was good for him, he would do as he was told and keep his mouth shut in front of his mother. When Sami had come by, Will had made up a lie that he was now in love with Paul and that he and Sonny were over with. Sami had asked if he was planning on divorcing Sonny and that was when the seed of idea had been planted in Paul's mind. Paul had stepped up and answered for Will and said yes and that the paper work was in process. Paul had paid a few good lawyers and a judge to make this divorce happen as fast as possible. Faster then possible. Apparently money talks and the divorce had happened in less than a month.

Will had always wondered why Sonny and signed the papers, he never signed them. He knew Sonny would fight tooth and nail to get him back, regardless of their situation, but Paul had come back with the pater in his hand signed and told Will it had taken Sonny less than a minute to sigh. No questions asked. Little did Will know that Paul had someone forge Will's signature with a pencil, and shown it to Sonny. Sonny must have been so distraught, he had never questioned it or blinked for that matter. At least that is what Paul and told him. Whenever he had called Sonny, he was never willing to listen. he would hang up or make a lousy excuse and then hang up. So as fat as Will was concerned, Paul was speaking the truth to him about Sonny. Sonny had moved on. To Will, Sonny would always be the love of his life, he would never forget him. No matter what. The only thing was, Will could neve show Paul that, he had made the mistake of telling Paul that Sonny would always be the love of his life, he had regretted it. He had been beaten to a pulp and then Paul had apologized crying his eyes out.

Will knew the signs of spousal abuse, he was not that naive, but he did not want Paul to hurt Sonny, and so he let it all slide. Arianna loved her room and all her toys. She had a huge back yard to play in and she had everything she could ever want. So Will kept his mouth shut. Arianna was happy and so was Sonny. He was happy just with that knowledge.

**I am so sorry for having taken this long for this chapter. I have to say I typed three different versions till about 700 words and I deleted them all till I came to this conclusion. This is a much better direction to take my story to. I hope you all like it. Once again thank you to Iluvh0rs3s for the constant support and advice. Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you ****continue to post the reviews so I know what you like and don't like. If you have any ideas, please feel free to let me know...Thank you all once again! I hope I don't disappoint.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny had come home that night after signing the divorce papers and completely lost it. He cried till there were no tears left. He sat on his bed, going over what his life had become, in less then 6 months, his second business was a bust, his current business was going downhill slowly, his marriage had come to an end...and now he had nothing to live for. He had not seen his daughter since Will took her to LA. Now he didn't know if he was ever going to see her again. He felt like his whole world was crumbling around him, he had nothing to live for. He had lost it all. When? How? Why? Questions he had no answers to, kept creeping in his brain till his frustration lead him to his first drink. He wasn't the kind of guy to become easily addicted to anything, so for him this was nothing more then some much needed solace to calm his mind. He needed to get back into focus, to get his business back on track. Maybe, just maybe, his life would not suck so bad.

It had been about a month now, since he had signed the divorce papers and it was all Sonny could do to forget Will. He still loved Will, a part of him still was furious at Will for cheating on him, but God help him he still loved Will. He wished he knew what or how he could have loved Will differently. Then maybe, this is not where they would have ended up. He knew his thinking was futile. Will was now with Paul and from the talks of it by Paul, they were happy. According to Paul, Will was not ready to see him, and that did not sit well with Sonny. Did Will hate him that much? Again, Why?

Sonny spent his days working to a point of completely shutting his brain off from personal issues, then he would come home and drink till he felt numb from the pain that still existed in his heart, and fell asleep. Try as he may, he felt like there was something wrong with this whole scenario, but if he let his brain think too much, then he would feel pain and that was something he could not allow. He could not feel broken. His business was slowly back on track. His bank account was back on the positive side, he even paid off Will for his portion of the money that he had spent when he was trying to get his second club off ground. Paul had said, Will did not need the money, but Sonny had insisted because he felt obligated.

That was the another thing, every time there was some news to deliver or something that needed to be said to Will, it was always Paul who came. Never Will. Sonny wondered if Will had ended up hating him so much that he was not even able to stand the sight of him. But that would make no sense. It was after all Will that cheated on Sonny, not the other way around. Furthermore, it was Sonny that had done everything to make Will happy, so why would Will not come to see Sonny or even deliver the divorce papers in person? What could he have done to Will that made him hate Sonny so much?

Sonny had no time to contemplate these questions, he had his business to run in the days and his bottle to keep him company during the lonely nights. On one of these days, he was working at the bar, while Ben and T served the tables, and Paul had come in pushing a stroller. At first Sonny thought he was imagining things, but then he heard the familiar squeal of his little girl and he all but ran to see Arianna. When their eyes met, it was like love all over again. Arianna had her arms up wanting to hold him and Sonny felt like his heart would explode from the sight of his little girl. She had gotten so big and yet she was his little angel. He scooped her up in his arms and they held each other, for what felt like an eternity.

That was until Sonny heard his little Arianna say 'I love you, Daddy Sonny'. It was all Sonny could do to not cry in front of his patrons and his friends. T and Ben saw the exchange and took charge of the bar and the restaurant. They knew Sonny needed this time with his daughter. Paul handed Sonny Arianna's stroller and said that Will had to go in for an early meeting and he had plans, so if it was ok, Sonny could keep her till Will came by and picked her up. Sonny nodded his agreement and went back to paying attention to his daughter. He took her to his office and sat down on the chair, and put her on his desk and they started to chat.

Sonny made Arianna her favorite sandwich. He was shocked to see his little girl eating big girl food, and she was able to say if she liked something or not. She was feeding herself, and above all she demanded Sonny make her sandwich the way she said. If it was cheese before the ham, then that was how it was supposed to be. Sonny smiled. Nothing was ever going to make him say no to Arianna. It wasn't often that he would have such moments with Arianna. He watched her as she consumed her food and drank her juice. As per her request, the juice had to be apple and it had to be organic. Sonny wondered how she knew such things, but he didn't care. He more then obliged his little girl and all her quirks. She even insisted on washing her hands before and after finishing her meal. That was something new for Sonny, as he was used to taking his daughter to the sink to wash her hands. They do grow up fast. Again it was Paul that came to pick up Arianna, making some lame excuse for Will.

He wished that at least Will would come to see him or at least apologize to him, he felt that Will owed him that much. Then again, when ever Will had tried to talk to Sonny over the phone, the wounds were so fresh, that Sonny had ignored all tries and never gave Will a chance to speak his mind. Of course, for Sonny, it would have meant a finality of his relationship. Right now the way things were, even though the divorce was done and over with, Sonny felt like Will was still in his heart and for some unknown reason he thought that Will felt the same way. But to have Paul come and speak to Sonny on behalf of Will was very unsettling. It was as if Sonny wasn't even worth the effort to communicate with.

So this went on for a while, finally Sonny got frustrated and made an attempt to contact Will. But he couldn't. He tried to call Paul and it was answered immediately. Sonny told Paul that he would like to talk to Will if possible. Paul, with a very cocky attitude, told Sonny that he would see how Will felt and that he would let him know later. Sonny felt something was off, why would Will be only communicating to him thru Paul. He had known Paul for a long time and to think that Paul would do something like this on purpose was not something Sonny believed. He wondered why Will kept him at arms length. So a couple of days later, when Sonny was busy with paper work in his office, his work phone rang and Sonny picked it up without seeing who was calling. It was Will.

"Sonny? Hi, its me, Will."

"Will? What do you know, you are capable of calling me. Why haven't you called me earlier?"

"Paul told me you wanted to talk to me, so what is it I can do for you?"

"Do for me? Seriously, Will? I thought you were the love of my life and that you felt the same way about me, don't you think I even deserved some face time with you? Do you think I deserved to be served with divorce papers from your new boyfriend? Didn't have the guts to face me?"

"Divorce papers? I don't understand. What are you saying? I thought that is what you wanted. Isn't it?" Sonny heard some shuffling noises in the background and then he heard Paul say something to Will to which he heard Will answer "of course, Paul. I know you love me and I love you too."

"Will, if you are going to talk to your BOYFRIEND while on the phone with me then spare me. I don't need to hear your love confessions to each other." And with that Sonny hung up. Sonny felt the tears threatening to flow so he let the them flow freely down his cheeks. How easily had Will said 'I love you" to Paul, how easily things had changed from Will loving him to Will loving Paul. He thought he was over it, he thought it wouldn't bother him to hear Will and Paul together, but he was wrong. The words they spoke to each other brought more tears to his eyes and more anger in his heart. Anger and pain, slow burning pain.

He wanted...no needed to know what had changed. What had made Will fall out of love with Sonny and fall in love with Paul. He wondered if Will's love for him was really as strong as his love for Will was, After all, Will had only come out and Sonny was his first and only boyfriend and then they married. Sonny wondered if it was all too much for Will. If it was, what in God's names would possess Will to say yes to him and marry him. Why? Why? Why?

More questions he had no answers to, more questions that were swimming around in his brain, now added to that was the pain of hearing the 'I love you's' between Paul and Will. He could not handle it. He felt like his world was collapsing all over again all around him. He missed Will. He loved Will. He wanted to hate Will, but only pain and remorse kept his heart company these days. Pain of loosing Will to Paul and the remorse of pushing Will so hard to commit that it cost him the only man he had really loved. The only man he would truly, completely and whole heartedly love. Will. His Will was now Paul's. How?

Sonny had been sober for a few days after Paul had brought Arianna to him. But after the call, he had started to find solace in the bottle again. He had not heard another peep out of Will or Paul. No surprise visits from Arianna. For Sonny, loosing Will was one thing, but to loose all contact with Arianna was heart wrenching. He knew it was bound to happen, he was prepared. But his heart still held out hope that he and Arianna would be able to see each other on a regular basis. That was not to be. Why would Will punish Arianna for something he held Sonny responsible for. More questions. Nope. No more questions. Now it was time for him to take charge of his life and move forward just like Will had. So he did the only thing he could think of to make that happen, he opened another bottle of Whiskey and didn't even bother to pour it in the glass this time. he just put the bottle to his lips and turned the bottle upside down till his mouth was full of the nectar he needed to forget his previous life.

Sonny's days were work and drink. He started to drink during work as well. He would take quick swigs of a drink here and a shot of tequila there. He thought that no one would notice, but T and Ben were quite aware of the decline of their boss. They wanted to step in and help him, but for that, he would have to admit there was a problem. They had tried once to tell him to slow down on the alcohol, but all they got was 'if you want to work here, work and leave me the hell alone'! They knew it wasn't Sonny talking, but the alcohol or the pain in his heart. So all they could do was watch and grieve for their friends Will and Sonny.

He made it sound like he was living life to the fullest and that he was just having fun being single again. But T and Ben could see the pain behind the words and the tears that would fill his eyes, before he would pretend that something was in his eye, excuse himself to go to the bathroom and get rid of the offending matter in his eye. Neither T nor Ben fell for that line, they knew better. T had seen the divorce papers that Paul had brought by, he had seen Paul bring Ari to see Sonny and he knew Will well enough to know something very deep and disturbing was going on. He had no proof, so he kept his mouth shut but his eyes and ears wide open.

Now that Sonny was openly drinking, it was time for T to step in and take charge of his friend/Boss. He loved Sonny like a brother, and he would be damned if his best friend would treat Sonny like this. He remembered how once upon a time when Will had told him that he had loved Sonny more then his life and that Sonny was the best thing to happen to him and his daughter, so the sudden avoidance and ignoring of Sonny was not sitting well with T. So he called Will, and he got Paul instead. He was told Will was busy writing a book and did not want to be disturbed, so T left a message to be called back again.

Sonny had declined so much with the drinking that half the time he was in the club he was drinking the merchandise and had to be sent home with some excuse or the other. They did not want to offend him, so they had told his parents about it and Victor had made excuses of wanting help at home with some projects to keep Sonny away from the club. It worked for now, at least. Sonny was so far gone, he wouldn't have known a lie if it hit him in the face.

By the time Will had called T back, it had been a few days they decided to meet in the park. When T came looking for Will, he found out he was early. So he sat on the bench and called Adrienne to check up on Sonny. Apparently, Adrienne and Justin had confronted Sonny about drinking and he had left the mansion last night and was not heard from since. T promised them he would go and look for him around town after he finished his appointment. T hung up just in time to see his friend walking towards him, and guess what? He brought along his boyfriend. How wonderful, T thought.

T and Will greeted each other with a hug and T asked Paul if they could talk privately. Paul kissed Will and left. T did not miss the exchange of when Paul went to kiss Will, Will moved his head just in time for the kiss to land on his cheek instead of his lips. T thought that was odd. Will was never shy about showing his love for Sonny in front of him, ever. So why worry about that now? But he let that slide for now. T and Will hugged again after Paul left and T just smiled at Will, so happy to see him after what seemed like a lifetime!

"It is really good to see you. Where have you been?"

"I am sorry for just disappearing on you. I just needed time to understand where I stood with Sonny. Then Paul came along and basically swept me off my feet. Then the whole whirlwind romance led to our moving in together. So I guess, I have just been busy with living. Paul is very good to me. He is great with Arianna also. That is more important to me. You know."

"Yeah, I guess that would be important, but what about Sonny?" T asked, needing an answer about how he could just forget Sonny and move on with Paul without any rhyme or reason. Or so he thought.

"Yes Will, do tell us what about me? After all you did cheat on me, you didn't even explain to me how you could leave me at my lowest point and move on. This was the last thing I expected from you." Sonny added after listening to the conversation between Will and T. He had spent the night in the park. He had come out here last night to clear his mind, with the help of his bottle, and had fallen asleep. He was woken awake with noises from the other side of the bush where his bench was. As he recognized the voices, he eavesdropped on the conversation. But when T asked about him, his anger got the best of him and he put his two cents in. Even though he knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped.

Will and T were shocked to see Sonny there and Will was even more shocked by the bitterness in Sonny's voice. He felt guilty at the fact that he had been the reason for the attitude change in Sonny. T went to Sonny and tried to put his hand on Sonny's shoulder in a show of support, but Sonny just pushed his hand away and walked up to Will and stared at him in anger and repeated his question.

"What about me...or us Will? Did I do something to make you go and sleep with my ex? Please explain to me what it is that Paul has given you that I cannot."

Paul had just walked up when he heard Sonny's voice and he knew that Will would need moral support and so he walked up to Will and put his arm around his shoulders and looked at Sonny with concern and worry.

"Sonny, I didn't know you were going to be here? I am sorry for all this, but I already told you, Will and I are quite happy together and I really don't want you to make Will uncomfortable. You just need to get over it and move on. This is not healthy for you."

Sonny was about to answer back with more bite, but he was stopped by T and saw the fear in Will's eyes. Sonny couldn't understand why Will was being like this. He was basically acting like Sami. Everything that Will hated about his mother, he was actually doing it himself. So he cooled down a bit and asked Will point blank.

"Will, I promise you I will never interfere in your life from today on wards, just answer me one question. Are you really happy with Paul? I mean really happy?"

Will looked at Sonny straight in the eyes and spoke with such determination and convict, "Yes. Yes, I am. I really love him and we are meant to be together forever."

"Forever?" Sonny asked when he remembered Will sending him a picture of their wedding and wrote the same words on the picture, FOREVER. Now Will was using those same words to describe his love with Paul. He felt like he was hit in the stomach again. But before anything else could be said or done, Sonny heard T saying bye to Will and Paul and then T was by his side. T helped Sonny sit on the bench and sat with him. T then helped Sonny to get home and he went to work.

Sonny sat in his room and looked at the picture that Will had sent him and the words that were written there. He wanted to wipe those words and throw the picture away. But, something was stopping him. He thought that Will was talking to him, talking about him when he said the words 'forever'. But he knew Will was talking about Paul. So why did Sonny feel that that word was directed to him. Why?

_**I am so sorry guys for posting this so late. I have had a few health problems, but I am much better now. I am already working on the next chapter and I promise it will be up as soon as I am done. I wanted to add a little of what is happening on screen on this story, but I am going to wait till the next chapter. Please bare with me. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You guys sticking by me is really inspiring. Please read and review...Please...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Will was alone at home with Arianna, while Paul told him he was going to be out for another hour or so. After the confrontation with Sonny, Paul had become more agitated. Will couldn't understand why. He knew he threw a bone to Sonny as far as his situation had gone, but Sonny was too mad or too hungover to have taken notice. Paul must have guessed it, but Will had reassured him that he said nothing. In his mind Will had his fingers crossed behind his back, hoping Paul believed him.

It still got to Will how much Paul had changed. He didn't understand why Paul started to act so strange. One day he would be fine and the next he would be so abusive and distant. At first, Will was flattered by the attention Paul had lavished on him. Even though Will was still with Sonny then, it felt good to be wanted by someone else other then your husband. Will had surmised that it had done his ego good to be with Paul, but not at the expense of loosing Sonny. He had not calculated that scenario. He always thought that his affair would remain a secret, and sometime in the future after he fixed his marriage and got it to a more sturdy and stronger ground, he would come clean to Sonny.

But, life had other plans for him. He wanted to be with Sonny so bad and yet he was here with Paul. How can a person, in this day and age, when a gay man could marry another man, how could he, Will, be so afraid of Paul and live in such fear? It was preposterous to even think that anyone would believe he lived in such a state of constant fear. He knew, even if he were to tell one person, he would be laughed at and made fun of. Will Horton the son of the very cunning and smart woman like Sami would be in such a position. He knew if his mom was here, she would drag him out of this house, and dare Paul to try and stop her. Even Paul would be no match for Sami Brady!

Will, had been sitting in Ari's room for such a long time, he had not heard Paul come home or that Paul had called out to him a few times till he felt himself being shoved to the ground by Paul who was demanding his attention. Paul had wanted to know who Will was thinking about. Will had made a mistake of mentioning to Paul once that he was thinking of Sonny, and that had caused Paul to go ballistic on him and had punched him so hard, Will had not been able to see thru one eye for a whole week. Will had to make so many excuses to Ari about how he had hurt himself, he had told Ari that he had fallen on one of her toys on the floor. Since that day, Ari had been careful with putting all her toys away and making sure to tell her Daddy to be careful overtime!

Paul was loosing patience when he noticed a small smile on Will's face, little did Paul know the smile was for Ari and her efforts to make sure her daddy would never get hurt because of her. Paul grabbed Will by his collar and bent down to be face to face with Will and sneered asking once again who he was thinking about. Will answered he was thinking about how much Ari had grown up, it was after all a little truthful. Paul seemed to linger close to his face a little longer then needed and when he felt satisfied that Will was not lying, he let go of Will and became lovable and happy as before.

Paul apologized to Will and said that he loved Will so much that loosing him would break him completely. Will just smiled and changed the subject. He knew if he told Paul the truth, he would be hit or even worse show Will who he really belonged to. Paul had not been exactly gentle with sex since the day he left Sonny permanently for him. He was rough and harsh. Those two words were always eating at Will, he remembered the first time he and Sonny made love. It was sweet, gentle and so amazing. He missed Sonny. If there was one lesson he had learned in this past month, it was to never take Sonny for granted again. That is if he ever got Sonny back. The word IF, resounding in his mind, such a small word and yet it held so much for him.

Paul extended his hand to Will as if asking for his hand, and when Will took his hand, Paul pulled Will to his feet and bought their lips together and kissed Will with as much passion as he could muster. Unfortunately for Will, it was anything but. He always felt the kisses to be more aggressive and one sided. Just like when they had sex. Paul took what he wanted from Will and never gave anything in return, except heartache and regret. Paul had changed so much. To this day Will remembers Sonny's gentle ways of making love, of kissing Will till he felt his toes curl, or even just a mere touch of Sonny's would send Will shivers. With Paul, it sent shivers of terror and and anger thru him.

When Paul finished kissing him and then took hold of his hand and led him to 'their' bedroom for some alone time. Will knew what was coming next, so on the way out, he turned to Ari and told her to play by herself as he was going to be busy with something else for a little while. Ari nodded and went back to playing with her barbies as Paul led Will to the bedroom on the other side of the hallway. Once they entered Will began to take off his clothes, he knew what was coming and he knew it would not last a long time if he cooperated, so he just went along with what was happening, Paul was happy to see the initiative Will was taking. To Paul, Will was a willing participant, to Will, he had no choice but to indulge Paul with whatever he wanted so as to keep himself and his family safe, including Sonny. Sonny would always be Will's love, his life and his soulmate...there was not two ways about it.

Once Will had undressed, Paul slowly took his clothes off as if he was putting on a show for Will and seducing him, Will played along. He knew if he did not, it would not be pretty. So he waited till Paul was completely undressed and turned around and got on his hands and knees and waited for Paul to take him. Paul thought that Will was just being forward and impatient. So he got on the bed behind Will and without any preparation, or any warning, he pushed himself into Will with one thrust. Will cried out in pain. He should have been used to it by now, but as always it was raw and abusive to him to even bother with complaining.

Paul thrusted into Will relentlessly and when he was near, Will's body betrayed his mind and got harder with each push of Paul into his body. Paul reached around Will and started to stroke Will in time with his thrusts, but he came before Will and he came so hard knowing that Will was still hard for him, made him more aroused and gave him more of an explosive orgasm. He could have cared less if Will had finished. As long as he was done, he pulled out of Will and went to the shower, leaving Will to take care of his own hard on. Will had tears in his eyes, as he had never ever faced such cruel love making, or sex as that is what this was called. He stroked himself wanting relief, and came within a few strokes all over himself while thinking of the chocolate brown eyes of his love.

He would never admit that to Paul, he would rather die or be killed before admitting this. He got off the bed, put on some boxers and changed the sheets. By the time he was done, Paul had come out of the shower, and it was Will's turn for the shower. He got his clothes and went in and locked the door without another word to Paul. He found out early on in the relationship to talk less and just do whatever Paul wanted. It took him a while to read Paul's thoughts on what he wanted, but now he could read Paul like a book. He even knew when Paul would be going out, so Will would find excuses to call his mother or ask if he could call his mother when Paul was not around. Paul had yet to give Will complete control of his cell phone. He always checked to see who was calling him or how many out going calls he made.

He wanted to go and visit Gabi and take Sonny with him. He just didn't know how to broach the subject with Paul. Paul knew that it was time again to visit Gabi. He just assumed that he would accompany Will. It was just that this was the only way that Will would get to see Sonny and talk to him. Maybe even apologize to him about his abrupt exit from his life and maybe smooth things over enough that someday Sonny would find it in his heart to forgive him. Anything was possible. Right? At least that is what Will hoped. He knew that Gabi would want to see Sonny, but how was he going to make that possible.

The next few days he tried to get in touch with Gabi at the prison, but she was either working in the prison or it was not the right time to contact inmates. Will had only those times to call as Paul was either sleeping or out doing something or the other. But Will was free to call Gabi. And Paul would not suspect him if he found out that he had talked to Gabi. It was just that he could not talk in front of Paul. So the days went on and finally the day to visit Gabi came and Paul got Arianna ready and saw that Paul was ready as well to go with them. He didn't like this, but he had no choice.

When they arrived at the prison, Gabi was so thrilled to see Will and Ari. She did not like Paul, she could tell there was something a little off about him, even though she could not pinpoint the problem. She knew he was controlling Will and his actions. There was no way that Will would have brought Paul to visit her if it wasn't true. After all she did not know him. And it would have made more sense to come alone if he was not going to come with Sonny. Gabi had always been a little astute, so she purposefully brought up the subject of Sonny and asked if he was ever going to visit her.

Will assured her he would talk to him about visiting him and they then talked about other things like Arianna's visit to Sonny or how she has started to talk in sentences and how she cleans up after herself. Gabi was proud of her daughter, but hearing all these things made her even more prouder. If that was possible. While Gabi and Arianna chatted up together, Gabi kept her eyes on Paul and noticed he had gotten a little distant since she had mentioned Sonny. Now she knew how to push his buttons and she was damn well going to use it. If she had to put up with visits from this man, then she would rather talk to Will about her other wonder BFF, Sonny. She would dare Paul to try and stop it, she was just waiting for it.

When the visit was coming to an end, Gabi hugged Will real tight and then looked him in the eye and spoke.

"Please Will, tell Sonny I miss him so much and that I want to see him again."

"Of course, Gabi. I will tell him. I don't know if he will come or not, but I will tell him."

"Why wouldn't he come? He and I are thick as thieves, we may have had our moments, but deep down he know how much I respect him and I know he feels the same way about me. So just tell him I said so. He will understand. Okay?

Will just nodded and looked at Paul to make sure he was not to upset. The last thing he wanted to do was have Paul lecturing him or anything else in front of his daughter. He may be stuck in this situation, but he was damn well going to make sure that Arianna would not pay the price for it. Even if it meant that he would have to give Arianna away to Sonny to raise. He would find a way to shield his daughter from this insanity!

**_I am so sorry for posting this chapter this late. I wanted to get some of the facts about spousal abuse correct. I contacted a friend who was in this position. I hope I have lost any fans out there. This is a short chapter, but the next chapter will be up sooner then this one was. Thank you for your patience. Please review, as it is what keeps me going..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Lying on the bed looking at the ceiling, going over the visit with Will, Arianna and that man Paul, had Gabi thinking that Will was not happy or even in this relationship with Paul by his own choice. What she did not understand was why? Why in the world would Will be in this relationship and not be happy. If by chance he was not happy, why was he not leaving? It is not like he was forced into it by some kind of threat. Would that be possible? Would Will really do something so out of the ordinary and if so, why had no one else in their friends and family ever noticed. It had only taken her one visit to realize that Paul was not a nice person and that there was something wrong with this relationship.

Then she remembered her own days with Nick. How many times had Will and Sonny had tried to tell her about his true visage and she had refused to listen. She had blamed them, saying they were jealous or they did not want to see her happy. She had been wrong. She had thought she had found the perfect man, in fact she was bedding the devil incarnate. Looking back now, she sees how he had manipulated her into thinking that Will and Sonny were against her being happy. He had tried to separate Will from his own daughter. She had to hold back a taunting laugh at herself. She was so naive...no she was stupid. Now she is incarcerated because she had taken the wrong step to separate herself from Nick. She knows now she had other choices, but then in those days, killing him was her only option.

Gabi cringed at the thought of what she had almost done with Nick. Now she would be damned if she would allow Paul to control Will in a similar manner. She had to speak to someone. She had to put words of her doubt into someone else's mind. She had to see if anyone else sees the difference in Will or that Will is never found without Paul. One of the first signs of dominance in a relationship is taking away everything the other holds precious. His livelihood, his friends, his family and finally his freedom. Gabi had decided to talk to T as he was still Will's friend. Sonny would help if he knew the truth, but for now she needed to get more proof before speaking to Sonny. Till then she would see how Sonny is doing and figure out how he fits into Will's life. Basically see if he still loves Will and would he fight for Will? Would he fight to get him back, if not then at least fight to free Will from Paul's clutches.

At home Will was in the shower after another round of sex with Paul. He was starting to hate those moments, and yet, he could not find a way to stop him from having sex or even sleeping on the same bed. He almost cried to himself while in the shower while thinking about how much he missed Sonny. Sonny. His love and his husband...no. He was no longer his husband, he was his ex-husband. Just the thought of that made the tears come harder and faster. He had to make sure he made no noise, to have to explain to Paul the reason behind the tears would not end well for him. He wanted to avoid it at all cost.

He continued to weep quietly for the loss of his love, his marriage, Arianna's Daddy Sonny and finally the loss of his integrity, which caused him to cheat on Sonny and had the rippling effect that he was now faced with. He showered while crying and hoping against all hope that he would be able to find a way to get away from Paul and find his way back to Sonny. He knew he had not only an uphill battle, but the hill more or less looked like a mountain he had to climb.

Will finished his shower and got dressed for bed, but before that he went to Arianna's room and read her some bed time stories and help her get to sleep, hoping that she will have sweet dreams of Sonny just like he wanted and needed. He walked into Arianna's room shocked to find that Paul had already read her the book and she was now sound asleep in her crib with Paul watching her. He felt a little uncomfortable seeing Paul in his daughters room. He didn't think that Paul would do any horrible thing, but he was afraid that maybe Paul would gain Arianna's trust enough to convince her to leave with him and Will would never see her again. He knew Paul was capable of that.

Paul looked at Will standing at the door and smiled his sweet smile before walking towards Will and pulling him into a hug. While he held Will, he spoke in a very low voice so as not to wake up Arianna.

"Will, I have to say that Arianna is the most beautiful girl and sweetest girl ever. I cannot believe she actually allowed me to read to her and then she just pointed to her crib as if she wanted to go into it, and when I put her in the crib, she laid down and looked up at me and said good night."

Will could not believe that Paul could be so sweet and tender with his daughter, but he was happy that Paul, if nothing else, loved Arianna enough to never hurt her. He felt a little comfort in Paul's words. They were spoken so softly that Will had no doubt that Paul would do good by her. He was now even more confused as far as Sonny was concerned. He wanted to make sure Sonny would be a huge part of Arianna's life, but now that Paul was getting close to her, would that even be possible? He hugged Paul back and said thank you for taking care of Arianna while he showered. Paul then took Will's hand and led him into their bedroom.

Will thought he would have to 'put out' again for Paul, but once inside the room, Paul led Will to the bed and helped him get into it and then went to the other side and got into the bed next to Will and spooned him from behind. Paul put his arm around Will's waist and pulled him into his own body and held him close. Will felt Paul kiss the nape of his neck and then say that he loved him and then went to sleep. Will stayed awake for a long time wondering what the hell was going on. One minute Paul could act like he didn't give a damn and then tonight he was acting like they were one big happy family.

The next day was even more confusing. By the time Will got up, Paul was showered and dressed and asked Will to get Arianna ready as he had a surprise for them both. Will hated surprises, but everything was going so well, he really didn't feel like ruining it. So he did as he was told. He dressed Arianna and put some clothes into her diaper bag for her. She was getting potty trained, but he still carried a bag of clothes and some diapers just in case of emergency's. Arianna was good at being potty trained, but even good babies had bad days and Arianna was not exception.

Once they were all dressed, they went downstairs and met Paul in the kitchen where he had a to go coffee waiting for Will. Will took it and pecked Paul on the lips as a thank you. Paul then tickled Arianna as her good morning and started to talk to her about getting a surprise from them both. Will was not involved but Paul made it sound like he had a hand in planning this trip. Paul then held Arianna, while Will got his coffee, Arianna's diaper bag and followed them out the door heading towards the garage. Paul set Arianna in her car seat and then took his seat behind the wheel. He waited till Will was settled and put his own belt on, then he went out of the garage. To Will's surprise, Paul took his hand in his and smiled at him in another sweet smile as the night before.

They drove for about an hour before they came to Legoland Discovery center and then told Will they were going to head to Sheed Aquarium. Will could not believe that Paul would do so much for Arianna. He turned around his seat to see if Arianna knew where they were and the smile on her face and the excitement he saw on her face told him this was the best thing to ever happen to her. Paul parked the car and got out and made sure to take Arianna out of her seat and asked Will to get the stroller from the trunk, he had packed that as well just in case Arianna got tired of walking and they got tired of carrying her.

When they got to the area where the Legoland entrance was, Arianna was hardly containable in Paul's arms. He laughed and then looked at Will with amusement in his voice. Will just smiled and tried to take Arianna from him, Paul rejected the idea but gave up so he could hold Will instead. When Will had Arianna in his arms, she wiggled and giggled at the possibility of whats to come. Will almost jumped along with Arianna when he felt Paul's hands around his waist pulling him closer. Paul then kissed Will on his cheeks and said he was happy he could make Arianna so happy.

I_** am so sorry for taking this long time with this chapter, but my muse had left me for a while and I had a really tough time coming up with how I wanted to talk this story. I know that I am starting to make Paul look good, but there is a reason behind it. I promise you will find out soon. But not too soon. Please review and if you have any ideas for this story, I would love to hear it...or in this case read it. Thank you all for liking my story.**_


End file.
